Sweet Matthieu, Ton Vetements Est Trop Grand, Non?
by PrudishFiction
Summary: Matthew goes to a world conference, which happens to be in France. Francis notices that with Mattie's current choice of clothing, he can't see his figure as well as he would like, so he decides to remedy it. T for Francis and suggestive content


The title says "Sweet Matthew, your clothes are too big, no?"

This story is mostly drabble, with a little of Francis' natural perviness thrown in. I hope you all like it :)

* * *

><p>Sweet Matthieu, Ton Vetements est Trop Grand, Non?<p>

Matthew, the representative of Canada, looked at himself in the mirror and sighed before buttoning up his shirt. No matter what he did, he was always too skinny. His hip bones seemed to jut out, and Mattie swore he could count his ribs. He always bought clothes that were too big so he could hide this, even though no one paid attention to him anyway. He just liked his clothes a little baggy. He pulled on his blazer, then picked up Kuma... Kichi? Jaro? He could never remember... But the bear didn't remember him, either, so he ignored it and left for the world conference.

When he got to Paris (the city of l'amour, he thinks idly), he bought a chocolate crepe (they didn't have maple syrup) and a cup of coffee before going to the conference building. He had missed breakfast, and was starving. And how could anyone resist French food? It was delicious. He sat down at his designated spot, and sipped his coffee, not expecting anyone to talk to him, just like usual. However, it seemed as if the universe had other plans. A hand came into his line of vision, offering a red rose. Mattie blinks, then turns in his chair to see the host of the meeting, Francis Bonnefoy. Francis smiled, making Mattie's heart flutter "You looked so lonely sitting by yourself, cher. Want me to keep you company~?" He said, and Mattie blushed faintly. Francis could make an innuendo out of anything. Yet, he took the rose, and nodded slightly. "O-oui, I would like some company..." Francis seemed happier at the use of French, and sat down next to Mattie "Aaah, the sound of my language coming from your lips has made me so happy~" Mattie's blush deepened at this, and he looked down in an attempt to hide it. "I-it was only one word..." He said quietly "A-and a simple one at that..." Francis leaned forward slightly, his trademark smirk on his face. "A single word, no matter how simple, can open so many doors~" Mattie's blush deepened even more, if possible, and he simply fell silent.

Francis studied Matthew, his gaze roaming over the silken blond hair, the amethyst eyes hidden behind wire-rim glasses, the cheeks now painted a glorious red that matches the rose he had given him, then down his neck to the unfortunately too-big suit, obscuring what had to be a perfect body. Francis frowned slightly, wondering why his former charge seemed to lack a sense of fashion, and his answer came striding up to them not a few seconds later. "What have you done to Matthew, frog?" Arthur demanded "I told you to stay away from him! You're too perverted to be near someone as sweet as him!" Francis stood up, meeting Arthur's gaze coolly "A bit overprotective, are we, Angleterre? I was only keeping him company" Arthur snorted slightly "You, keep someone company without sticking your hand down their pants? I highly doubt it"

"H-he didn't do anything, Arthur... I'm fine. You don't have to worry." Mattie said quietly, looking up without a trace of the lovely blush from before. "He really was just keeping me company. C'est verite" (It's the truth) Arthur harrumphed, and opened his mouth to no doubt insult Francis again, but was grabbed from behind by a certain loud American. "C'mon, Artie! You said you'd sit with me today! Let's go!" He dragged the Briton off, ignoring his cries of protest and 'Don't call me Artie, you dolt!' Francis chuckled quietly, and sat back down. "Merci, cher~ You're too sweet." Mattie waves a hand dismissively, and gave a shy smile "I was just telling the truth... You are keeping me company." Francis blinked at the smile (it was so cute~! How could anyone resist Mattie?) and leant forward and missed he Canadians cheek, causing yet another one of those adorable blushes. "I wish to spend some more time with you, Matthieu. Meet me after the conference?" He smiles, and Mattie manages to stutter out a reply "O-o-okay, Francis..." Francis winked "Bon~" He got up and went to his own seat, and Mattie touched his cheek lightly. First a rose, then a kiss. Sure, this was Francis, he gave roses to anyone who would take them, but Mattie didn't exactly recall the Frenchman kissing someone on the cheek so sweetly. And then he had asked Mattie to meet him after the conference... Like a date? Mattie turned bright red at the thought, and shook his head to get rid of it. There was no way someone like Francis would ask him out, it was ridiculous. Mattie sighed. It was more likely hat Francis just wanted someone to talk to in French. Still, Mattie was looking forward to it. He liked Francis, the man had always been caring towards him and had never forgotten him. He was a good friend, Mattie thought. And that's all he ever would be.

After the meeting, Mattie waited nervously outside of the building, anxiety eating at him. What if Francis did forget? It wouldn't be the first time someone made plans with him and then forgot about it. Was Francis going to turn out the same way? Mattie looked down, scuffing his shoe against the sidewalk as his depressing thoughts spiraled in his mind. Then, he felt a hand on his elbow, and Francis came into his view, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry for being late, cher. Did you wait long?" Mattie shook his head, just happy that Francis hadn't forgotten him "N-no, I didn't. Where are we going?" Francis smirked, and put a finger to his lips. "That is a secret, mon cher~ It would be a shame to spoil it~" With that, he led Mattie to his car, opening the passenger door for him. Mattie blushed faintly and thanked him, and got in. Kumajirou climbed from his arms to the backseat, and promptly fell asleep. Francis chuckles, closes the door, and got in the drivers seat. "I-I'm sorry if he gets your car dirty... I'll pay to get it cleaned..." Francis waves a hand dismissively "Don't worry, cher. I don't mind" He smiles again, and Mattie returns it shyly. Francis starts the car, and started driving. Mattie looked out of the window for the entirety of the drive, watching the many shops and bakeries pass. Finally, they stop, and Mattie tries not to gawk at the huge clothing store they've come to. "We're going shopping?"

Mattie looked at himself in the dressing room mirror, and sighed before leaving the small cubicle to face Francis. "Ah, mon cher, that is simply adorable~"  
>"I am not..." Mattie mumbles, and pulls at the shirt, wishing it was his hoodie. "Ah, cher, don't do that" Francis says, and takes Mattie's hands, removing them from the shirt "You'll wrinkle it"<br>"O-oh, sorry..." Mattie mumbles, and looks away, causing Francis to chuckle again. "It is fine, cher. Now... For something else~" He pushes Mattie back into the dressing room, and locks the door behind them. "E-eh? Francis, what are you doing?" Francis smirks. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to... Help you~" He winks, and Mattie blushes, unable to form a coherent sentence. Francis, of course, takes the silence as a 'yes', and begins to unbutton Mattie's shirt. "F-Francis!"  
>"Mm? Is this a no, then?"<p>

"..." Mattie turns red, and looks away. "N-not here...?"  
>"Hnn... D'accord. But I must have one thing first." Mattie starts to question exactly what that one thing is, but Francis takes his chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently turns the Canadians face towards his own. He kisses Mattie who, after getting over the initial surprise, returns it.<p> 


End file.
